


this is home (catradora)

by yejislady



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejislady/pseuds/yejislady
Summary: a story in which catra and adora both know that the other is their home.there is no plot. just them being cute. basically just me going through catradora brainrot.mostly post season 5
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Catra slumped around the castle with her head down, just as she had been doing for the past few months. Adora, Entrapta, and Bow had gone off to space to look for any civilization on other worlds, but Catra, Glimmer, King Micah, and the other princess were left behind. Again. 

Bow, Adora, and Entrapta would come home and stay for a few weeks, then would head back out again. Catra begged to come every time, but Adora insisted she stay to keep Glimmer company. Catra always argued that the other princesses were there to keep Glimmer company, but Adora never heard her out. At one point, Catra just stopped trying. 

"Catra?" 

The feline looked up and saw her favorite queen. 

"Hey, Sparkles," Catra grumbled. 

Glimmer gave Catra a look of remorse. "Missing Adora?"

Catra hissed, pushing past Glimmer. "What's new?"

Glimmer grabbed Catra's arm before she got too far, making the brunette turn around. 

"What?" Catra snapped. 

"If you wanna get your mind off of it, my dad invited the rest of the princesses over for dinner," Glimmer gave her a soft smile. "Get a shower and meet us in the dining room. They'll be here soon."

Catra let out a heavy sigh and sulked to her room. She moved as slow as possible as she grabbed clothes so she could take a shower. Sure, she wanted to sulk in her own sorrow, but she was not going to pass up free food. Besides, she had an excuse to put on her favorite outfit. 

Adora had picked it out for her. The blonde claimed to have seen Catra wear it in her dreams. It was like her old Horde uniform, but a little more mature. The outfit consisted of a red button up, black pants with a gold stripe on them, a white and gold jacket, and knee high boots. She loved the outfit with all her heart, and it was all because Adora picked it for her. 

Catra hopped in the shower, quickly cleaned herself, got out, and got dressed. She then went to the mirror and began styling her hair. She shut her eyes for a moment as she whistled a tune, running her fingers through her hair. 

The feline opened her eyes and looked in the mirror to see all of her hair slicked back, with the exception of one single strand. Catra gasped, stepping away from the mirror. She broke out into a cold sweat when her eyes began playing tricks on her. She watched as her reflection in the mirror morphed into what she looked like when she was chipped back on Horde Prime's ship. 

"No, no, no...not again," she shut her eyes, aggressively shaking her head. 

Suddenly, she felt someone's fingers begin to mess up her hair. Catra quickly opened her eyes, gasping when she saw Adora behind her. 

"I like it better when it's messy," the blonde smiled. 

Catra's expression grew dark as she narrowed her eyes. She pushed Adora away from her with her elbow and stormed out of the room. 

"Catra?" Adora was confused. Catra was usually ecstatic to see Adora when she came home. "Catra!"

Catra heard Adora's footsteps behind her, so she began running. This didn't stop her girlfriend from following her, however, because Adora just picked up the pace. 

"Catra! Where are you going?! What's wrong?!"

"Leave me alone!" Catra made a sharp turn to the left as she headed to the dining room. 

"Catra!" she heard Adora slip as she tried to take the turn as quick as Catra had. 

The brunette didn't slow down. She sprinted into the dining room and only slowed up her pace when everyone came into view. The table was nearly full already. The only two seats left were right next to each other, since Bow and Entrapta had already taken their seats among the rest of the princesses and King Micah. 

Everyone seemed startled as Catra and Adora sprinted into the dining room. 

Glimmer stood from her spot at the head of the table. "What's going—"

Catra grunted as Adora jumped on top of her, sending them crashing to the floor. 

"Catra, what is wrong—"

Catra hissed as she extracted her claws and went straight for Adora's face. The taller girl yelled as Catra's claws ripped through her skin. She pushed herself off the brunette, holding the part of her face that Catra cut. 

"Seriously?" Adora looked up at Catra with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, goodness," Perfuma got up from her seat and helped Adora up. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong, Wildcat?" Scorpia asked. 

Catra had a pained expression on her face, and her bottom lip began quivering. She looked at the ground, pulling herself together. She took a deep breath, then looked back up at Adora. 

"I'm fine," she lied. 

"You're fine?" Adora got up, towering over Catra. "You're fine—"

"Adora, please," Micah said. 

Adora backed down, stepping away from her girlfriend. 

"Fine," she said. "I'll leave you alone. Since that's obviously what you want."

Adora stormed out of the room. Catra immediately looked back at Glimmer who shook her head. 

"Go, Catra," Glimmer pointed in the direction Adora went. 

"Adora!" Catra got off of the ground and followed Adora. 

The blonde pretended like she didn't hear her as she headed in the direction of their room. 

"Adora, please, I'm sorry," Catra grabbed Adora's hands.

Adora looked back at their hands, then up at Catra. The taller girl's face visibly softened as they made eye contact. 

"Why are you mad at me?" Adora asked, softly. 

"I-I'm not," Catra looked away. 

Adora placed her hand on Catra's face, making the feline look at her. 

"Be honest with me," she pleaded, "please."

"I just—I don't like it when you're away all the time," Catra's eyes softened. "I want to come with you, but you always tell me no. Bright Moon doesn't feel like home when you're not here."

Adora furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean–this–what we have," Catra wrapped her arms around Adora. "This is home. You're my home."

Adora had a sincere look on her face. 

"Catra," her voice cracked, pulling the girl closer. "You know I love you. I didn't know you felt this way, and I never meant to make you to. I just–I thought that coming with Bow, Entrapta, and I to space would, I don't know, bring back some unpleasant memories..."

"I know you had good intentions," Catra pulled away from Adora so they could be face to face, "but can you at least let me try?"

"Of course?" Adora smiled. 

Catra smiled back, then her eyes focused on the scratch she had just given Adora. 

"I'm sorry about that, by the way," Catra moved Adora's hair out of her face. "I was upset. It was kind of a reflex."

Adora laughed. "It's no big deal. Reminds me of when we were younger."

"Come on," Catra pecked Adora's lips. "Let's go get it patched up."

As Catra went to walk away, Adora pulled her back, spinning her around. 

"What are you—"

Adora gave Catra a passionate kiss, cupping the side of her face. When she pulled away, Catra had a quizzical look on her face. 

"What was that for?" she asked as Adora leaned in, making their foreheads touch. 

"Don't worry," the latter said, "I won't leave you behind again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Adora," Adora heard Catra whispering in her ear, "Adora!" 

Adora jolted awake, only she wasn't where she thought she would be. She thought she was going to wake up in her and Catra's bedroom back in Bright Moon, but instead, she was in the middle of the Whispering Woods. She turned and saw the familiar purple abyss beside her. 

"No..." she whispered, crawling away from it. 

"Adora..." she heard Catra's voice in the distance. 

"Catra!" Adora yelled with wide eyes. "Catra, what's going on?!"

Catra laughed. The feline practically fell out of the sky, landing on her feet in front of Adora. 

"You know what's going on," Catra's voice was distorted, and the left side of her body was pitch black. 

"Catra?" Adora's voice broke. 

Catra put her finger on Adora's forehead, letting out a laugh. "Hey, Adora."

Adora pushed Catra away from her, getting off of the ground. "This isn't right! This isn't real! What is happening, Catra?!"

"Don't you remember, Adora?" Catra giggled as she pounced on the girl. "You broke the world—"

"No—"

"—and it is all. your. fault!"

"No!" Adora yelled, she forced Catra off of her and tried to run, but Catra just tackled her once more. 

"You're some hero, aren't you?" Catra caressed Adora's face as she straddled the girl. "They'll tell you that you are, right? 'She-Ra: the stoic and beautiful hero of Etheria. She's done so much for us.' Yet somehow, you let the world end up like this."

Catra laughed as Adora tried to break free of her grip. 

"Catra, please!" Adora begged. "This isn't you! You aren't the villain you make yourself out to be! You have so much anger built up in your body but underneath all of that your heart—"

"—Is broken," Catra cut Adora off. "You took everything from me!"

"I-I'm sorry, Catra," tears formed in Adora's eyes. 

"What about me, Adora? How were you so okay without me?! You left me alone in the Horde–with Shadow Weaver! You were all I had! You were all I wanted!”

"I'm sorry!" Adora apologized. "I know, you're upset! I know I hurt you—"

"You don't know anything about me," Catra extracted her nails and went for Adora's face.

Adora caught her hand and flipped them over, pinning Catra to the ground. 

"You have to believe me, Catra, if you just come with me, this hurt will end. We don't have to end like this, Catra! Just trust me."

Catra scoffed, easily pushing Adora off of her. "You and this hero complex."

She charged at Adora, but the blonde dodged it. 

"You want to be a villain, but you just use it as a disguise."

Catra threw her head back, letting out a maniacal laugh. 

"I am the villain," she began walking over to Adora, "but you–you're the one who made me like this. You're the one who lies."

"Catra, no..."

"Oh, Adora," Catra laughed. "My sweet, poor—"

"—Adora!"

Adora jolted awake for the second time. Only this time, she was in her bedroom, and everything was back to normal.

"Adora?" Catra placed her left hand on Adora's shoulder. 

The blonde gasped, jumping away from her. She looked down at Catra's arm, then back up at her. The feline noticed Adora's body language, and her face softened as she rubbed her left arm and attempted to hide it from her girlfriend. 

Catra gulped, looking down at their comforter. 

"Bad dream, huh?" Catra said, quietly. 

Adora grabbed her left hand, squeezing it. 

"We were at the portal," Adora said, "again."

Catra looked up at her. 

"You told me that I—"

"I had the same dream."

"What?"

"'You took everything from me,'" Catra quoted herself. 

Adora looked at her. 

"You said that to be in real life, too," she said. 

"Because it's true."

"I—"

"You were everything," Catra said. "You were all I had."

"And I just left you..." Adora trailed off. 

"You did what was right. Even though I couldn't see it as the time, you did what was best for both of us."

"I didn't know, Catra. I'm so sorry," Adora placed her hand on Catra's face. 

The feline let out a sad chuckled as she leaned into her girlfriend's touch. 

"You don't have to apologize. It hurt at the time, but now we're here–we have each other—"

"We have a home," Adora gave her girlfriend a soft smile. 

"Yeah, " Catra teared up, returning Adora's smile, "we have a home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @cosmicadora !!


	3. Chapter 3

It was weeks later, and the gang was about to head out to space again. Adora had been working nonstop, like always, to make sure everything was ready for their trip, even more so, now that Catra's coming this time. Catra had noticed how hard Adora had been working; she also noticed that it was taking a toll on Adora's physical and mental health. Because of this, she decided to take matters into her own hands. 

"Catra, you've been on my lap all day. I have stuff I need to get done," Adora was frustrated. 

"I'm sure Bow and Entrapta have it handled. You've done enough these past few weeks. You need to rest," Catra purred, snuggling closer to Adora. 

"You don't have to pee? C'mon, Catra, I can't do this all day. You know how I am."

"You're exactly right; I know how you are. Which is exactly why I've decided to keep you from doing anything."

Adora let out a groan of frustration. "Catra!"

The feline only giggled at her girlfriend's frustration. 

"I've noticed how hard you've been working. You're worrying too much. Just because I'm going on this trip, doesn't mean you have to make it 'extra special,'" Catra said. 

"Wha–I'm not working hard because of you. I always work this hard!" Adora crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Adora, you've been walking around in your She-Ra form for the past week. The only time you've been your regular, Adora-self is when you're sleeping and now," Catra scoffed. "Not to sound conceited or anything, but the only time you get so excited, you transform into She-Ra, is when you're doing something for me."

"Not true!" Adora got defensive. 

"Yes, true," Catra laughed. 

Adora scoffed, "Whatever."

"Adora!" Entrapta ran into the room. 

Both of the girls turned their attention to the princess. 

"Are you busy? Bow and I—"

"Nope, I'm not busy!" Adora stood up, causing Catra to fall out of her lap. 

The feline hissed, glaring up at her girlfriend. "Seriously?"

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it! Let's go!" Adora practically ran over to Entrapta. 

She barely made it all the way there before she let out a yell, bunching her hair in her fists, and falling to the ground. 

Catra's eyes widened, running over to her girlfriend. 

"Adora!" she turned the blonde over on her back. "Adora, are you okay?!"

Adora's eyes were barely open, and her vision was blurry as she looked at Catra. She furrowed her brows, reaching out to touch her girlfriend's face. 

"Adam?" she whispered before passing out completely. 

Catra looked up at Entrapta, who was just as surprised as she was. 

"I'm gonna go get Bow," she pointed behind her. 

Catra nodded as Entrapta ran out. She looked down at Adora, moving her hair out of her face. 

"You're not gonna leave me, again," she said, quietly. "You're gonna be okay."

"Adora!" Bow, Glimmer, and Entrapta ran into the room. 

Bow kneeled beside Catra, studying Adora. 

"Oh, not this again," he said. 

"Again?" Catra asked, looking up at Entrapta. "This has happened before?"

Entrapta gave her a slow nod. 

"Right before we set out to rescue Glimmer from Horde Prime," Bow said as he picked Adora up. "She just needs some rest. We're gonna have to push the trip back a day or two."

"I told her she needed to rest!" Catra scoffed, shaking her head. "She never listens."

Glimmer laughed. "You know she can't relax to save her life."

Catra chuckled a bit. "Yeah," she said. "I know."

They walked through the halls of the castle in silence for a while until Catra spoke again. 

"She called me Adam."

Everyone looked at her. 

"What?" Glimmer asked. 

"Before she passed out; after she fell," Catra explained, "she called me Adam."

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other. 

"I have no clue who that is," Bow shook his head. 

"Eternia..."

Everyone jumped at the sound of Adora's voice. 

"Is she awake?" Catra pushed past Glimmer and Entrapta to get a better view of her girlfriend. 

"No," Bow looked down at Adora in his arms. "I think she's dreaming."

"About what?" Glimmer asked. 

"Entrapta, what's Eternia?" Catra asked. 

Entrapta was taken aback. "Is this something I'm supposed to know?"

"You know everything else!" 

"Catra," Glimmer placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Calm down. Adora will be fine."

Catra made her hand into a fist, letting out a deep breath. "I hope so...”

The group walked into Adora’s room and put her on her bed. Catra stayed behind to watch over her, as Bow and Entrapta had to ready the ship and Glimmer had queen duties to attend to.

She sat beside Adora’s bed, grabbing her hand. “Please, wake up,” she whispered. 

Adora gasped, jolting awake. She wasn’t in Bright Moon when she woke up. In fact, she wasn’t even on Etheria. 

“Seriously?” Adora crossed her arms over her chest. “Can I have one normal dream?”

“Adora?” she heard someone behind her. “Adora, is that you?”

Adora turned around to see a muscular blonde man running towards her. She let out a yell and began running away. 

“Adora, wait! It’s me!”

“I don’t know who you are!” Adora quickened her pace. “Stop following me!”

“It’s me, Adam!” 

Adora stopped running, turning around. “What did you just say?”

He let out an airy chuckle. “You remember me?”

“No,” Adora said. “I just...know your name somehow. We’ve never met. There’s no way I can remember you. I don’t know who you are.”

Adam shook his head. 

“Adora,” he said. “You need to come find me. You need to come to Eternia.”

“But—“

“We’ve been waiting for you, Adora. Mother and Father, especially.”

Adora’s eyes widened in realization. 

“You’re my brother?”

Adam nodded. His body began to fade away, but before Adora woke up, he said one more thing. 

“We miss you, Adora.”

“No! No, Adam, wait!” Adora reached out for her brother, but he was gone. 

“Adora!”

“Adora!”

Adora’s eyes slowly opened as she awoke from her deep slumber. She looked around to see everyone surrounding her. 

“Uh,” she raised an eyebrow. “How long have I been out?”

“Approximately twenty-four hours,” Entrapta said. 

“What?!” Adora got up. 

“Hey,” Catra put a hand on her chest, pushing her back down. 

Adora looked at her. 

“Are you feeling better?” Catra asked. 

Adora opened her mouth, but Catra held her hand up. 

“Do not lie to me,” she said. 

“Yes, Catra. I’m feeling much better,” Adora smiled at her. “I promise.”

“Good.”

Adora sat up in her bed and looked at Bow.

“I have some business to attend to in space,” she said. “When’s the soonest we can leave?”

“Tonight, I think,” Bow said. “What kind of business; may I ask?”

Adora got out of bed, putting on her shoes and jacket, and she headed towards the door.

“I need to find my family,” she said, before walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! follow me on twitter @cosmicadora


End file.
